Talk:Masky/@comment-36553368-20180815221152
NOTE TO ANYONE IN THE COMMENT SECTION: Please realize this, Masky is NOT a Creepypasta. He is NOT a Proxy. He DOES NOT like Cheesecake and all these Fanon facts are fake. He is not a hot anime boy like he is often portrayed in fanart. But to all who love the fact side. Please... stop being so harsh. Here’s my point in the proxy problem Why are you guys so harsh? I believe Masky and Hoodie would make great proxies. This is based not by interaction but by their character. Masky showing his determination to stop whoever was attacking him, hurting him and anything else makes him a great asset for a proxy. Hoodie has great stealth and speed as a person, not to mention is a quick thinker and very much fearless would make him a great proxy too. Though you guys probably have points against this, realize it is my OPINION. I know my right from wrong. The cheesecake problem. NO. He doesn't love cheecake. This joke originated from a rude commenter about Tim’s weight. It’s also a possibility that it originated from fanart. Hoodie’s Sub addiction is also fake. The shipping problem. Now I do indeed ship Toby x Masky Or Hoodie x Masky But I know for a fact they will never happen. I understand they won’t happen and that’s fine, but these are people’s preferences in ships. Don’t hate what I like. It’s my opinion. I’m not saying they are canon, I’m just saying the ship is cute to me. The name problem. Jesus are you guys getting mad of names?! It says right in the wiki the names were deemed canon since no other names were made. The THAC productions even agreed to these names. Why are you guys going nuts over a name -.-? You guys need help. Seriously. It’s just a name! The final note. You guys are commenting and everything, making gigantic points and so on. You should tone it down a bit and just try to sound friendlier. You come off strong and harsh and don’t even give the other side recognition. The only time you should ever point out something directly is when the commenter has completely mixed facts, don’t stop on their heart and tell the facts harshly. I even saw someone say they were SUICIDAL because someone wanted to share their opinion. Please don’t be immature. Take this maturely like how most people should. I hate it most of all when people are too serious about the facts they are blinded by how rude they sound. I’m coming off professionally. I am hoping this did not upset anyone and I hope you all understand what my point is. As for the fans who truly believe Masky and Hoodie are indeed proxies... please read the wiki and understand THEY ARE NOT. They are fictional characters and are truly not even remotely close to Slenderman. Have a nice day and thank you for reaching the end of my comment.